Glasses frames are certainly well known. For example, some provide devices, made in proximity to the hinging of the side arm to the front, to allow the elasticized engagement to that part pertaining to said nose. This function, obtained on both sides of the front, on one hand has the advantage of providing improved wearability, since the side arms press less in correspondence to the temples therefore proving more tolerable for the vast general public, on the other hand it has the value of providing greater adaptability to the different morphologies of the face. Therefore, the companies of the sector have been oriented in this direction for some time, with the main aim of finding innovative solutions and often improvements, both for that which concerns the working of the flex device and above all dimensions.